pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkalicious
Pinkalicious & Peterrific is a fanon series. So far, IceCreamFanatic2001 and 23woyats have made episodes of this series. It's based on the canon series of the same name. Voice cast All of the characters from the canon series have the same voice actor. The characters from the original books that didn't appear (all except Brittany) in the canon series appear in this series. Some of the voice actors (Sarah Ann Kennedy, Sian Taylor, Jenell Brook Slack) are veterans, while some (Owen Wilson) are newcomers. Some characters do share the same voice actor as the canon characters: Brittany, Patsy, Serenity, Alison, Luna, Riss, Amanda, Carly Curtis, Darcy, Sally, Edna's Guardian Angel, Abigail, Lori, Leah, Maddie, Palmer, Brittany's mother Linda, Kimberly, Maggie, Kendra and Mia's sister Tina, Brenna, Carley, Nate's mother, the ducks, the giraffe Peter feeds, the penguins in Antarctica, the narrator on a TV show about penguins, Brittany's cat Ally, Clara, Starla, Catherine, Tara, Mrs. Woyat, Cheryl, Hannah, an unnamed brunette woman, Kelsey, and the squirrels that were near Norman's garden are voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy. Tiffany is voiced by Sian Taylor. Alex and Jack voiced by Justice Quiroz, just like Rafael and Nate. Molly is voiced by Daia Johnson, just like Jasmine. Beatrice and Riara are voiced by Echo Picone, just like Kendra. Pauline is voiced by Nicole Ruiz, just like Frida and the unnamed running girl from the canon episode The Cloud-O-Matic. Sophia is voiced by Jenell Brook Slack. Mrs. Henderson and Serena are voiced by Molly Lloyd, just like Pearl and Goldie. Mr. Henderson is voiced by Jayce Bartok, just like Mr. Pinkerton, the shoe salesman, and Rusty. Todd is voiced by Jaden Waldman, just like Peter. Steven Woyat is voiced by Owen Wilson. Chick Woyat and Maya are voiced by April Winchell Norman Jr. is voiced by Chuck Lewkowicz like his dad. Rod is voiced by Ethan Pugiotto. Kayla and Kara are voiced by Kayla Erickson just like Pinkalicious. Trevor is voiced by Neil Crone. Piper Pinkerton is voiced by Saara Chaudry. Grace is voiced by Sara Crowe. Ms Andie is voiced by Judy Flynn. Jillian is voiced by Zoe Baker. Bridget is voiced by Zara Siddiqi. Rose, Aqua, and Dora are voiced by Bonnie Hunt. Rose's Mom is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Brooklyn T. Guy, Does Bad Things Guy, and Craig the Devil are voiced by Pablo Sanchez (Chris Netherton) Mindy and Serene are voiced by Abigail Daniels. Easton and Chris are voiced by Preston Nyman. Percy Pinkerton is voiced by Jess Harnell. Mr. Sanders is voiced by Jack Plotnick. Mr. Pushkin is voiced by Andy Hamilton. Melvin and the unnamed male gnome school student wearing green are voiced by Stanley Nickless. Sherry is voiced by Alice May. Caley is voiced by Harley Bird. Mia Babcock is voiced by Alicyn Diane Packard. Sakura and the unnamed little girl on bus are voiced by Cecily Bloom. Brianna is voiced by Aisha Tyler. Grandpa Pinkerton is voiced by David Graham. Grandma Pinkerton is voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph. Ava is voiced by Cree Summer. Ryan is voiced by Rob Rackstraw. Katrina is voiced by Sovereign Bill. Mrs. Sanders is voiced by Naomi Wilkinson. Mr. Dawson is voiced by Ian Puleston-Davies. Cassidy Bennington is voiced by Meg Roe. Mr. Bennington and Mr. Woyat are voiced by Kyle Rideout. Sammy is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Daisy is voiced by Vienna Leacock. Amy is voiced by Jaeda Lily Miller. Mr. Goodman and Doofy the Dragon are voiced by Lance Thirtyarce. Chef Pee Pee and Mr. Cooper are voiced by Lovell Stanton. Bonita is voiced by Tara Strong. Carol and Edna are voiced by Carol Kane. Anais is voiced by Jen Pringle. Collin is voiced by David Rintoul. Chelsea is voiced by Oriana Pooles. Moira is voiced by Frances White. Bailey is voiced by Ava Lovell. Carissa is voiced by Chilly Jimenez. Adam is voiced by Adam Carolla. Becky is voiced by Dannah Phirman. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia * Unlike the canon series, the fanon series does have some swearing and sexual content. * Brittany, Alison, Serenity, Luna, Riss, Amanda, Sally, Carly Curtis, Edna's unnamed guardian angel, Abigail, Lori, Leah, Maddie, Palmer, Linda, Tina Babcock, Brenna, and Carley sound like Nanny Plum from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom and Miss Rabbit from Peppa Pig. * Tiffany sounds like Holly from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Alex and Jack share Rafael and Nate's voice actor. * Sophia sounds like Jelly Otter. That's because they share the same voice actor. * Beatrice, Kendra, and Riara share the same voice actor. * Tiffany's parents share voice actors with Mr. and Mrs. Pinkerton, respectively. * Todd shares a voice actor with Peter. * Pauline and Frida share the same voice actor. * Molly and Jasmine share the same voice actor. * Steven Woyat sounds like Lightning McQueen from Cars (franchise) * Chick Woyat and Maya sound like Sylvia of Wander Over Yonder. * Brittany, Patsy, Alison, Serenity, Luna, Riss, Amanda, Sally, Carly Curtis, Edna's unnamed guardian angel, Abigail, Lori, Leah, Maddie, Palmer, Linda, Tina Babcock, Brenna, and Carley share the same voice actor. * Norman Jr. sharing the same voice actor with his dad might be a reference to Mr. Goodman and his kids sharing the same voice actor in SuperMarioLogan. * Rod sounds like other Rod of Top Wing. * Kayla and Pinkalicious share the same voice actor. * Trevor sounds like Diesel 10 in Thomas And The Magic Railroad. * Piper Pinkerton sounds like Carmen of the another PBS kids show Let's Go Luna. * Grace sounds like Queen Thistle of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Ms Andie sounds like Mrs Elf of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Jillian sounds like Daisy and Poppy from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Bridget sounds like Strawberry from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom and Chloe Pig from Peppa Pig. * Rose and Aqua sound like Sally of Cars (franchise). * Rose's Mom sounds like Mater's Computer of Cars 2. * This is the first series in which an SML voice actor had been in the fanon series. * Mindy sounds like Raspberry (her inspiration) and Lucy from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Stacey sounds like Nettle Elf of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Easton and Chris sound like Ben Elf of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Percy's voice sounds like Wakko Warner of Animaniacs and Captain Hero of Drawn Together. * Mr. Sanders's voice sounds like Xandir of Drawn Together. * Melvin sounds like Barnaby of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Mr. Pushkin sounds like Mr. Elephant of Peppa Pig. * Sherry sounds like Fleur of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Caley sounds like Peppa Pig of Peppa Pig. * Serene and Mindy share the same voice actor. * Mia sounds like Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Naughty, and Little Miss Whoops from The Mr. Men Show * Sakura and the unnamed little girl on bus sound like Lizzy of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Brianna sounds like Lana Kane of Archer. * Grandpa Pinkerton sounds like Wise Old Elf and Mr Gnome of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom and Grandpa Pig of Peppa Pig. * Grandma Pinkerton sounds like Abby of Sesame Street and Bubbles of Splash and Bubbles. * Ava sounds like Susie Carmichael from Rugrats, Numbuh 5 from Codename: Kids Next Door, Cleo from Clifford the Big Red Dog, Penny from Inspector Gadget, and Foxxy Love from Drawn Together. * Ryan sounds like James from Thomas and friends. * Katrina sounds like Molly Mabray of Molly of Denali, which is another PBS Kids show. * Mrs. Sanders sounds like Miss Cookie of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Mr. Dawson sounds like King Thistle of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Cassidy Bennington sounds like Celery Propulsion of Ready Jet Go, another show on PBS Kids. * Mr. Bennington and Mr. Woyat sound like Carrot Propulsion of Ready Jet Go, another show on PBS Kids. * Sammy sounds like Jet Propulsion of Ready Jet Go and Rainbow Dash of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Daisy sounds like Sydney Skelley of Ready Jet Go, another show on PBS Kids. * Amy sounds like Mindy Melendez of Ready Jet Go, another show on PBS Kids. * Mr. Cooper sounds like Tyrone and Bowser of SML. * Edna and Carol share the same voice actor. * Rose, Aqua, and Dora share the same voice actor. * Bonita sounds like Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Clara and Toot of Drawn Together. * Norman, Norman Jr., and Preston share the same voice actor. * Easton and Chris share the same voice actor. * Collin sounds like Captain Redbeard of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Anais sounds like Jen and Wendy of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Chelsea sounds like Rosie of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Moira sounds like Granny Pig of Peppa Pig. * Bailey sounds like Suzy Sheep of Peppa Pig. * Chilly Jimenez, Carissa's voice actor, also played Cecilia of SML. * Adam sounds like Spanky Ham of Drawn Together. * Becky sounds like Becky/WordGirl of WordGirl, another show on PBS Kids. * The series was unknowingly cancelled on November 5, 2019. As a result, the series had to be rebooted to avoid controversy. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Series Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8